


Everything lies in the eyes of you

by falling_mapl3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Blood and Gore, DNF, Emotional Manipulation, Gogy really isnt the best here, Manipulation, Other, dreamnotfound, gogy, ooh yeah minecraft time babey!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling_mapl3/pseuds/falling_mapl3
Summary: Dreams locked up.The largest threat to the server.The resident god, behind bars.The most powerful.Is he though?Behind the scenes, for all the years has layed another.GeorgeNotFound.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch/Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Everything lies in the eyes of you

**Author's Note:**

> TW- Manipulation and gore !!
> 
> ahahha *starts a new book* ahhahah
> 
> listen ive actually had this AU for a while soooo i needed to actually write it!!!
> 
> ALSO TYSM FOR MY INCREDIBLE QPP FOR BETA READING!!!!

"Dream."

The green-eyed man shrugged, a nonchalant look on his face. "I'm not going to force him to do something he doesn't want. He's clearly on the side of L’manburg. And once we get them to surrender, It wont even matter."

George let out a frustrated groan, running his hand through his hair. "And you asked him about the offer? To become king?"

Dream rolled his eyes, a sigh filling the air. "Yep. I tried everything."

"Everything?"

"YES! I told him the offer, I told him how we would win, I told h-"

George groaned, cutting off Dream. "Fuck." He needed Eret on his side. The distant relative of  _ Herobrine _ , his power would fit into his plan perfectly. 

"George, listen, I'm sorr-"

He sent a glare to Dream, and the other man quickly shut up, grabbing the wetstone next to him. 

If Eret had really said this, he had to take matters into his own hands. 

"Eret."

"George."

The two men stood facing each other, and George reached out his hand, Eret leaping over the stream to get a better look at the man with the white goggles. 

"So. Dream told you about our offer?" Eret suddenly tensed, gripping the diamond sword at his hip.

George rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "It’s a simple offer."

"Is it though? I've found my place in L'manburg. I've found friends. I’m not looking to give that up."

George's expression tightened, his lip curling up. 

"I'm willing to fight for it."

He harshly laughed, cracking his knuckles. "Really?"

"I tell nothing but the truth." 

_ Crack! _

There was a scream of pain from Eret, the soldier glaring up at the other man. 

" _ You bastard. _ " Eret grabbed her sword, unsheathing it as George took out his shield, blocking her attack. 

He whipped around, landing a hit on Eret's shoulder, making the hybrid fall to the ground on one knee, black blood running from his shoulder. 

"Yeah, I hear that a lot." He tried swinging the sword at Eret's face, but the man intercepted his attack, blocking the netherite sword.

"I’M NOT GIVING L’MANBURG UP!" 

George hissed, and swung again, hitting square in the jaw. 

Eret yelped, and rushed forward, his sword peircing George's chest. 

George shrieked, clutching his chest, trying to stop the blood. 

He was gonna fuck Eret up. 

With a newfound fire, he leapt foreward, slicing Eret's cheek open as he grabbed the other’s shield, throwing it behind him.

"SHIT!" The englishman wriggled back, grabbing his sword. 

"Alright pretty boy, you wanna fucking play this game? Because I’m prepared to play it." 

He slammed Eret's head into the stone, Eret screaming as he desperately tried to dodge. 

"I’M PREPARED TO PLAY THIS GAME TILL YOU GIVE UP!"

He slammed the other again, and Eret raked his claws down George's face, blood rushing out of the wound. 

George shook the blood out of his eye, and dug his nails into the others face. 

"NEVER!" 

"Never?"

He grabbed his dagger, and positioned it right between Erets eyes. 

"You always want to be with L’manburg? With the side that’s destined to fail? The side that has innocent children on its side?"

Erets eyes narrowed.

"The side that just wants your power? Really Eret, I thought that you were smarter than that."

"I-"

"So... either I kill you, or you join us."

Finally, the cogs were turning in his head.

"And, I’ll ask Dream and Sapnap to kill Tubbo and Tommy! Maybe Fundy too. And it would be  _ all your fault. _ "

The shining blade got closer and closer too his nose. 

"What do you say?"

"I... I'll join you."

_ Perfect. _

"It's settled then. Two days from now, I want you to capture them. And then.... we'll make them surrender. No harm to them."

Eret just nodded.

"Good choice." 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS ALSO A SERIES IM PLANNING!!!!
> 
> but yeah!!!!evil gogy pog :D


End file.
